


swing, swing (cause baby, living on the edge is the only way to really live)

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette





	swing, swing (cause baby, living on the edge is the only way to really live)

George leaves two roles empty in her life.

There's the part of her that spent her time obsessing, making things perfect, trying to make herself perfect, for him. That part of her, at the moment, seems to have switched gears from George to Mark. Rebounding - except Lexie doesn't think that she can call it that if she never really had George in the first place.

The other part, probably the more important part, is she finds herself up a creek without a best friend, or the closest thing she can find to one. George had been that too, but lately she has a hard time even being in the apartment with him, and so she has no choice but to look elsewhere. Everyone needs someone they feel like they can count on, that they can lean on - and he let her down on both counts.

And then Sadie comes along, and she's got this mischievous look ever-present on her face, like she's always got something up her sleeve, always got a plan B. Lexie doesn't have those things. And Sadie is just so different from anything she's ever known -- but part of her thinks maybe that's in fact what she needs. Different. Change.

She can handle that. It can't turn out worse than the last time.

\---

"You look like someone who got laid and paid for it," Sadie says, the day after Lexie decides ‘teach me' (_teach me_, who even says that) is the appropriate way to get someone into bed. "Sloan, right?"

"Keep your voice down," she whispers, harshly, but she knows there's a small smile she can't help but let find its way onto her face.

"Good for you," Sadie replies, shrugging as she adds, "You only live once. Why not have a little fun?"

Somehow, Lexie's fairly sure Sadie's definition of ‘a little fun' is a bit at odds with her own.

\---

She starts hanging out at the bar with Sadie, after work. Sadie has the same fondness for various alcoholic beverages, specifically tequila, as Meredith as, and Lexie finds it strangely familiar. It's not like she ever spent a lot of time with Meredith, but the times she had there had usually been tequila involved. She's not sure what that says about her or her half-sister.

Sadie also has a habit of over-sharing and being just a little hornier than usual while drunk.

"What did you see in him anyway?" She asks, gesturing to the booth in the back where George sits with his friends. That word comes out bitter even in her head.

Lexie tries to pull her eyes back to her hall-full glass in front of her, her first of the night, unlike Sadie, but they linger, just for a second too long. Then she shakes her head and instead looks back at Sadie. "He was just...nice you know. And sweet. I think he's a good guy, just, apparently, not the guy for me."

Sadie's looking at her like she's waiting for the part where all the sordid details and accusations come out - in a sense for the story to get good.

With a sigh, Lexie decides she can give her something at least, for listening. It's nothing the hospital gossip mill hadn't already heard and exhausted. "It probably didn't help that he'd just gotten divorced and, you know, had this whole thing with Izzie Stevens. Or that he slept with Meredith - I mean that's kind of keeping it all in the family weird."

The other woman laughs. Like, really laughs, and Lexie's kind of scared that she might fall off of the barstool, except really that's something she herself would do, not Sadie. Of course then she goes and does something Lexie really wouldn't ever do, like say, "Hell, I've slept with Meredith and I'd still sleep with you. No reason that should hold him back."

Repeat after me: she's joking, she's joking, she's joking, dear god was that an offer? No. No way. And how did she not know that Meredith played for both teams. And did that explain the whole thing with her and Cristina always being together, or at least before they started fighting all the time. Either way Lexie's cheeks color just a little and she decides that this is definitely getting blamed on all the tequila. "Not everyone's exactly like you."

Sadie doesn't seem to take any offense to that sentiment at all, which is good because she didn't necessarily mean it the way it came out. Instead, she places a hand on Lexie's jean-clad thigh and says, "Don't you wish they were?"

She isn't sure how to answer that.

\---

They don't have a whole lot to do other than charts and labs and mostly boring routine shit now that they aren't allowed anywhere near the operating room for a month, plus there's that time where they were sneaking around and having surgical fight club that's kind of left up for grabs now.

Suffice to say, hanging out with Sadie eliminates a lot of free time. And beats living in the gallery for hours, watching surgeries that she probably couldn't get on even if she was allowed in the OR.

Other times it's really freaking awkward. Like pretty much every time Sadie decides to hit on Dr. Torres, which is pretty much every time she sees her at this point. Because Sadie doesn't really seem to care what other people think about her, and Callie doesn't seem to know what to do with Sadie and so there's just a lot of smiling involved. It leaves Lexie both feeling like a voyeur and slightly curious.

Even if she probably shouldn't be.

\---

Sadie sleeps with Callie, eventually. And Mark (there was a joke made about a threesome, and Lexie did that nervous giggling thing, but really, she wasn't all that surprised). And the new doctor on the fifth floor. And barks up the very wrong tree with Alex.

It kind of takes the attention off of her once people start to talk about how she followed in Meredith's footsteps and slept with her attending. It goes down in the history books as once. It really was double that, plus one. Before Sadie. But, you know, such is life.

Lexie tells herself it's all for the better and tries to pinpoint who Sadie's next target is.

(Later - she'll wish she tried just a little harder)

\---

This goes _exactly_ like it does in the movies (except for the part where Lexie's breath doesn't catch when their lips touch - she's not completely naïve, she knew there would be a when, just not a where or a how or even a why, other than Sadie can't really ever make up her mind about much except for what kind of coffee she likes, not even what she wants to do with her life).

There's the hot blonde, and the meek girl who was secretly always a bit curious, and the blonde gets drunk and in the cab back home (home being Meredith's home, because they're both living there, simply because it made sense somewhere along the line), and leans over so close that her breath is hot and Lexie closes her eyes against what she knows is coming. Then Sadie moves closer and Lexie moves forward, and then they're kissing.

Lexie's eyes might open, just to check and see where the cab driver's eyes are, and as of right now they're still on the road, but the way she figures it it's only a matter of time until they drift to the rearview mirror. But then her attention gets re-directed by Sadie again, as her tongue darts into her mouth, and she is just as aggressive as Lexie imagined she would be (not that she spent a ton of time fantasizing, but, like she said, you think about these things, know they're coming, with Sadie).

"You know, Sloan didn't give you nearly enough credit," Sadie's pulled back, just an inch or so, for a second. A second in which that devilish smile Lexie knows so well from seeing it aimed at other people pulls at her lips, and her thumb comes up to smooth over Lexie's lower lip, as if wiping away something that isn't there (her lipstick is on the rim of a glass in Joe's bar and that's the only reason she isn't freaking out yet).

And, you know, Lexie really doesn't want to know how that came up in whatever pillow talk Mark and Sadie must've had when they slept together. In fact, Lexie would really rather not think, so she smashes their lips together once more, and Sadie murmurs something against her lips that both sounds and feels like some variation of ‘that's what I'm talking about' so at least she's doing something right here (the way Sadie works her hand up Lexie's thin shirt, shoving her bra aside also says that - Lexie really hopes that driver isn't looking now). Inexperience be damned, she was looking for change and now that it's knocking at her door she's taking it.

No matter how much she might regret it in the morning.

\---

George left two empty roles in her life.

Sadie decided to fill them both in one go.

Lexie isn't exactly complaining about that.


End file.
